


Deception

by yeshaddyido



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Cigarettes, F/M, Fake Character Death, Famous Harry Styles, Food, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, References to Drugs, Sex, Trauma, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeshaddyido/pseuds/yeshaddyido
Summary: Harry decided he wanted to end his life after a long five years of being famous. After faking his death for two years, he's ready to move onto the next step of his new life. With a farm full of fugitives, thieves, and weirdos; anything can happen.Anna tries to uncover what the rockstar is hiding, while unwillingly falling for him at the same time.





	1. 001

**March 28th, 2016  
8:09am**

_According to sources close to the singer, Styles hasn't been heard from in over ten days. If you have any information on where he may be, I'd recommend calling the phone number on the screen as soon as possible. The reward has now been raised to $20,000._

Anna snatched the remote from Liam's fingertips, changing the channel on the television as she shoveled another bite of Panera salad into her mouth.

"It's funny, isn't it?" Liam laughed, "he's probably on a coke bender overdosed somewhere in the hills. Do you think they'd give us the twenty-grand if I called and gave them that tip?

Anna snorted, fumbling with her phone as she continued to balance her salad bowl on her knees. "The money isn't worth it to you. Don't act so humble, Liam."

"Smart. That's why you're my favorite assistant."

"Only. Only assistant."

 

**2 YEARS LATER  
** **July 23rd, 2018  
6:52pm**

Anna stepped out of her car, plastic bags strung on her thin arms as she used the rubber heel of her shoe to kick the door closed. She stomped up the steps to the front door of the house, tipping her head back. "It's just me!"

The door swung open with no transition, Zayn turning a shade of red as he grabbed for some of the bags. "Fuck, I'm sorry! I would've came out to the car and helped you sooner but nobody told me you were coming." 

"Liam mentioned that you guys are out of cigarettes and milk. I got some snacks and stuff too."

Zayn's eyes glowed at that, setting the bags and bits on the counter as he dug into the bag containing a box of cigarettes. "You're a fucking lifesaver, Anna."

Anna smiled at the irony of that. If anyone was being a lifesaver, it was Liam Payne. Taking over his deceased father's farm in the middle of Michigan for the sake of helping people that never did anything to deserve it. Suicide is a bit old fashioned compared to faking your own death, she supposed. Zayn decided he was done with his life in August of 2015. Developed a gambling addiction and stole money from everyone he was close with; ended up cheating on his girlfriend while intoxicated in July of that same year. He had nobody left until Liam's dad took him in and let him stay at the farm under a few conditions; fake your death, help around the farm, and keep your mouth shut.

One man faking his death turned into 10 men and then after Liam's father passed away in the winter of 2016, Liam had no choice but to take over the farm and all his father's money; it's what his father wanted after all. 

"Is Liam here?" Anna stood back, watching as Zayn brought a lighter up to the cigarette dangling between his lips. "I've been trying to call him and he has no signal so I assumed he's here."

"Yeah he's somewhere around here." Zayn leaned against the counter, smoke pouring out of his lips. "He's in a weird ass mood."

"Oh yeah?" Anna tilted her head, hand clutching her phone — knowing she should've just left it in the car because it has no use here.

"Anna!" Niall appeared like a ghost in thin air, trotting down the steps. "Liam mentioned earlier he was trying to reach you. I'd go up to his office."

"Ah, alright." Anna pushed off the wall that she was leaning on and walked towards the steps that Niall was coming down from. "Got you snacks, they're in the kitchen."

"Awesome! Thank you so much." Niall expressed gratefully, passing Anna as he strode towards Zayn.

Anna walked up the steps and straight to Liam's office; finding him typing like an animal on his laptop.

"Anna." Liam breathed out, glancing up at her with heavy bags under his eyes. "Thank god you showed up! I've been here since yesterday morning. I can't get ahold of you. I tried to send you an email using my phone's hotspot but god forbid you ever check that."

"Hey, be grateful I even check it the twice a week that I do." Anna crossed her arms defensively. "Wait, what the hell. Have you slept yet?" Silence. Anna furrowed her eyebrows before turning and pushing the heavy door closed, twisting the lock. "Tell me what's going on."

"I tried to sleep this morning on the couch, I couldn't. I've been doing something else."

"Like what, Liam?" Anna sat in the chair across from him, leaning forward. "I'm your assistant for a reason. Whatever it was, I could've helped you out."

Liam stayed quiet, lips pressed together as he looked up from his bright white laptop screen.

There was another moment of silence before Anna huffed out the breathe she was holding, rolling her eyes. "Liam, what the hell did you do?"

"You're going to have to come see for yourself." Liam stood up from his chair, running a hand through his grease slicked hair as he stepped towards the door.

+

Once they made it outside of the farmhouse doors, Liam climbed into the passenger seat of Anna's car. "Where are we going, you freak?" Anna groaned, getting into the driver seat as she put the key into the ignition.

"It's a good five minute walking distance. I hurt too bad to walk it again. The shed."

"The shed that's across the field? Liam did you murder someone?" Anna began to drive through the grass as she swerved around a bush.

"God, no! Anna shut up. I can't say it. You have to see it for yourself." Liam aimed the air conditioning vent at his face as he took a deep breathe. Anna continued to drive.

"Okay, okay. Park here. We can walk through these trees."

Anna parked the car, tossing her keys into her bag swung around her shoulder. She followed Liam through the maze of trees, feeling the nerves hit her stomach when the shed came into view. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Liam, what the fuck did you do? You know how I get when I'm nervous. I'm going to barf any second."

"Come here, please. Just trust me." He grabbed her hand, tugging her along the gravel path.

Every step closed made Anna's heart pound even harder and eventually they were standing face to face with the door. Liam swallowed hard before slamming his fist against the door with rhythm, stepping back as if to wait for someone to answer the door.

Anna's eyes widened, glaring Liam up and down. "Who is in there, Liam? What the hell."

Liam didn't respond as he began biting down on his thumbnail.

The door slowly opened. Silence.

"You must be Anna?"


	2. 002

Anna's eyes scanned the entirety of the man standing in the doorway of the shed. Dark curls falling into his face, piercing green eyes staring back at her. He wore a white t-shirt that clung to the sweat on his stomach. Black ink littering his arm that was leaned against the door frame. Anna opened her mouth to speak, glancing at Liam and then glancing back at the man before pressing her lips together.

"Anna, this is Harry Styles." Liam had a nervous tinge to his voice, waving his hand between the two of them.

"I know who it is." Anna didn't take her eyes off Harry as she crossed her arms, not knowing exactly what to do with them. Harry broke the tension by stepping backwards into the shed, his arms presenting the makeshift room behind him.

"Well, come on in. I'm sure you have questions. Are you thirsty? I have bottled water."

"I'm fine." Anna choked out, waiting for Liam to step through the door before following right behind. She let the door close behind her, the humidity making her instantly feel sticky.

Anna wandered around the shed, taking in the atmosphere. It was a lot bigger than she remembers it being; the time she had to come and collect Liam's golf bag he had stored last summer. There was piles of Liam's things thrown in corners of the room; an air mattress blown up against the wall with a duvet and pillow thrown on top. A guitar rested against the wall. She wondered if he's still any good at it after two years of being "dead". "I thought you were dead. I saw it on the news." Anna glanced over, watching Harry bounce down onto the corner of his bed.

"Isn't everyone here supposed to be dead?"

"No. Well -- Not me. Not Liam"

Liam laughed, his eyes going back and forth between the two of them. "My dad had been hiding Harry in one of his houses in San Diego, I guess. Harry couldn't hide out anymore and he had my phone number from my dad. Harry spent all week road tripping up here." Anna nodded, picking at her nail polish and flicking it onto the cement.

"So why? Why did you do it?"

"I finished a world tour and was feeling a lot of pressure from everyone. Got sick of everyone in the world knowing who I was. I wanted to live a normal life." His fingertip swirled around the cap of his water bottle. "It's complicated. I don't regret it though."

Anna stayed quiet, nodding to herself as the sound of a battery operated fan filled the silence.

"Well, we'll leave you to rest, Harry. Do you need anything? Still hungry after the meal I brought earlier? It's supposed to get chilly tonight so hopefully if you keep that window cracked it'll kill off some of this humidity." Liam clapped his hands together.

"I'm alright, Liam. Thank you so much." Harry sounded sincere, the corner of his lip curling up into a smile.

"Of course, man. I'll check on you in the morning."

Anna awkwardly stepped towards the door, hearing Harry push himself up from the mattress.

"Well it was nice to finally meet you, Anna. Make sure he gets sleep tonight, yeah?" Harry nodded towards Liam.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah I'll make sure of that." Anna stuttered out, pushing the door open and feeling relieved when the air was colder outside than inside the shed.

Liam and Harry said their last goodbyes and they walked to the car in silence.

"Say something." Liam said once Anna started the car back up.

"I don't know what to think, Liam. Why is he in a hot shed and not on the farm?" Anna spat out, turning the air conditioning on high. "You think he's only hiding out because he was bored? What did he do, Liam?"

"I'll move him to the farm as soon as possible! It's temporary. I have to make sure everyone else is okay with it, obviously. He didn't exactly fake his own death, you know? He only faked his disappearance. The press and his family assumed he died. He says he wants to hold off for now, he's nervous to see strangers. If anything, we should be be the ones gaining his trust."

"I don't know. Are you sure we can trust him?" Anna drove through the field once again.

"My dad trusted him, Anna. I trust him."

 

**July 24th, 2018**   
**7:42am**

Anna didn't get much sleep. Tossing and turning, thinking about the secret that she was holding. It proved one thing; Liam can really trust her. Her phone vibrated against the bedside table, Liam's face appearing on the screen. "Morning." Anna answered, her head still half smashed into the pillow.

"Are you still in bed?" Liam laughed, "I need a favor. Will you run and get Harry some breakfast? I guess you don't have to if that makes you uncomfortable. I was going to drop some off for him but I'm running late to my meeting."

Okay so it wasn't a dream, Harry Styles is actually alive and hiding out in a shed. Anna sucked in a deep breath and rolled onto her back, the sun burning into her eyes from the open window. "Yeah, yeah whatever that's fine."

"Thank you so much, you're amazing. Just bring him a bagel or something. Gotta go, talk to you soon!"

_CLICK._

The realization hit that Anna would be alone with Harry. What if he's a murderer? Nobody would know. Would the rest of the farm even hear her from across the field? Anna decided to pass on showering, tossing her hair up into a bun and throwing on a t-shirt dress that was shoved on top of her dresser. She washed her face and put on some light makeup before sliding her feet into some sneakers and heading out the door.

It wasn't too hot today; the breeze smacking Anna's face as she rolled the windows down and began to drive towards the bakery.

Anna walked through the path of trees, the shed coming into view once she made a slight left turn. To her surprise she could see Harry sitting on a bench outside the shed. He wore a black hoodie and was strumming at the guitar from last night. The more steps she took, the more she could make out what chords he was strumming. He played without purpose; it sounded beautiful. One step on a branch buried in the grass and his eyes jerked up from the strings, jumping up and resting the guitar against the bench. "Sorry I uh- I didn't mean to scare you." Anna's palms began to get clammy against the paper bag she was clutching onto.

"Don't apologize. I just got scared it was someone else." Harry smiled, stepping towards her.

"Liam sent me to get you breakfast. He mentioned you like bagels? I wasn't sure if you prefer the garden vegetable or plain cream cheese so I got you both." Anna held out the bag, feet glued to the ground. Harry stepped closed, grabbing the bag from her hands and peering into it.

"That's okay. I like both, do you want the extra one?"

"Oh no! No. I'm, I — I'm going to go eat at the farmhouse. Check up on everyone." Anna stuttered, eyes wandering around the area to avoid eye contact.

"Is that your job then?" Harry took a seat back on the bench, pulling out one of the bagels as he began to unwrap the paper that surrounded it.

"Well, I've been Liam's assistant for five years. He owns the farm now — I watch over the farm while he's at meetings and doing other... work stuff." Anna spoke with ease. There was a moment of silence while he nodded, taking a bite and wiping the cream cheese that oozed onto the side of his mouth.

"I'll see you later? Have a good day." Anna spun onto her heels, starting to make her way back to her car.

"Why are you acting like that?"

Anna froze, her legs forgetting how to move as she faced the trees; knowing his eyes were glued to her back. Anna opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Is it because I'm taking attention from Liam? I know you two have something going on." Harry's voice wavered.

That was enough to get Anna to turn around, her eyebrows furrowing as she stepped closer. "People were worried sick about you. Your fans were sobbing on TMZ and I actually had sympathy for them and wished for everything to be well with you when all along you were just bored? Hiding out in San Diego knowing all of that was just... going on?" The words rolled off her tongue, the blood boiling beneath her chest. "What did you do? Why did you hide out?" Harry stared blankly at her, his mouth opening to speak and then shutting closed again.

"That's what I thought." Anna rolled her eyes, walking towards the car.

 

**1:55pm**

 

Anna scrubbed at the last plate in the sink, soapy water splattering onto her dress. She couldn't stop thinking about Harry, him and his dumbfounded face when she went off on him this morning. "You didn't have to do the dishes." Louis came in from the back door, beads of sweat dripping down his bare chest. It became evident that the weather warmed up since this morning. It took everything in her not to worry about Harry being stuck in a hot shed with no air conditioning.

"It's fine. I have nothing else to do." Anna shrugged, rinsing the dish off before putting it on the drying rack. "Are you guys getting that gardening done? I know that was Liam's top priority for today." The farm was Liam's dad's pride and joy and Liam didn't hesitate to take over the garden when he discovered his dad wouldn't be able to tend it anymore.

"Yup." He sparked a cigarette, grabbing a water bottle out of the refrigerator. "I tackled the harvesting for the day with the rest of the guys."

"That's good. Any peppers ready? I wanted to make fajitas for lunch." Anna leaned against the counter, admiring the sudden sound of the air conditioner kicking on.

"Plenty of those." He nodded, smoke pouring from his thin arched lips. Anna could admit to herself that he's attractive, but it's not like she could ever admit that out loud. It would be manipulating the power she holds over them; also, they're dead. They can never live a normal life outside the fence like she can. She doesn't believe Liam would be too happy either. One of the men, Connor, walks in the door with his shirt tied around his head like a scarf; absorbed with sweat. Connor has been on the farm for a year; he's the most recent member to fake his death and gain residency in the house.

"I need to take a rest before we do that extra room." Connor breathed out, immediately going to get a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Oh -- yeah. Do you know why Liam is making us clean that extra room out? It's been used for random storage ever since I switched rooms years ago." Louis flicked his cigarette into the butt-bucket on the counter. Anna can only assume that the room is going to be Harry's room when he eventually moves in; whenever that may be.

"Nope. No clue." Anna shrugs, pulling a cutting board down from the cupboard.

"You don't think we're getting someone new, do you?" Louis raised his eyebrows at Connor, taking a swig of his water.

"Hard to tell. He hasn't mentioned it." Connor untied the shirt from around his head and slung it over his bare shoulder.

Zayn walked into the kitchen, a cloth bag full of vegetables wrapped in a thin cloth. "They're triple washed. Ready to eat."

"Perfect!" Anna smiled, reaching for the first pepper she could spot as she began to cut it into strips on the wooden board.

 

**3:26pm**

 

The men enjoyed their lunch, slamming glass bottles of soda that Anna had bought for them earlier that week. Anna crafted two fajitas, wrapping them in some aluminum foil and grabbing a bottle of soda, stuffing it all in an empty grocery bag before heading towards the door. "I have some errands to run, guys. I'll be back a bit later tonight. Just get started on cleaning out that room and that should be it, I believe." She spun her keys around her finger.

"Already started!" Louis yelled from the top of the steps, "see ya later."

As Anna climbed into her car, her heart began to sink into her stomach and the nerves began to kick in. The entire time they ate dinner all she could think about was how hungry Harry must be and how Liam hasn't bothered to check on him all day. She wasn't sure why Harry made her so nervous or why it was so hard for her to trust him. He must have a lot of trust in her to allow Liam to introduce himself to her knowing that she could easily sell him out to any media outlet.

With a deep exhale she checked her surroundings before beginning to drive towards the shed.


	3. 003

Anna knocked on the door, the bag of food slung around her wrist. It wasn't too hot back here with all the trees; lots of shade. That made her sigh in relief. She waited a moment, going to knock again, wondering if he heard her when the door swung open. Harry stood shirtless in his shorts, his hair a disaster and his eyes fighting to stay open. Anna's eyes trailed up his body, looking at the ink littering his torso. He had a big butterfly on his chest which she found super cheesy. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you!" She stuttered out, "I cooked you lunch! I mean, not just you. We had lunch at the house. I brought you lunch."

"Would you like to come in?" He replied with a smile, running a hand through the knots in his curls.

"Uh, yeah sure!" Anna laughed nervously, feeling like it's the least she owed him after this morning as she stepped inside. The windows were cracked open and multiple fans were running to keep air circulated. A radio was turned low playing music that she instantly recognized.

"Fleetwood Mac." Anna nodded towards the sound, tossing the bag of food onto the mattress as he plopped down into his duvet.

"Yup. You like them?" He grabbed the foil out of the bag, interrupting her answer before she could even open her mouth. "Did you make me a UFO for lunch? Didn't think you hated me that much."

"I don't hate you." Anna frowned, awkwardly rubbing at her arm as he unwrapped the food. "Just don't know who to trust anymore is all."

"Well come sit with me." Harry patted the empty space on the mattress as he sat cross-legged, noticing the bottle of Mountain Dew and flashing a smile in her direction. "Guess you don't hate me. I haven't had this in forever." Anna hesitated before stepping closer, sitting on the edge of the tall mattress. It was instantly comfier than her own bed at home which she found ridiculous.

"I really do appreciate you bringing me lunch, Anna. I'm sorry that Liam's making you come out here even though I can tell it makes you uncomfortable." He frowned, taking a bite of stuffed tortilla.

"I haven't spoken to Liam this afternoon. I figured you were hungry." She adjusted her dress, crossing her legs. "I'm not uncomfortable, just confused. Why can't you just move into the house?"

"I'm just nervous." He whispered, fidgeting with the watch on his wrist. "Anyone could sell me out."

"Don't you think everyone in the house was nervous when they first moved in?" Anna leaned closer to meet his eyes, trying to get a glimpse inside his brain in hopes to magically see what he was thinking. "Everyone in the house has something to lose, Harry. They can't leave, they can't sell you out. It's not possible."

He sighed deeply before taking another bite, wiping the oil off his lips with the back of his hand. "I just need time to think about it."

"I've only been in here for five minutes and I'm sticky with sweat. You're going to go stir crazy in here. All you have is a radio and a mattress." Anna fanned her face off with her hands.

"I already am going stir crazy. The heat makes me nauseous but I'm doing fine. Just a few more days and then I'll consider the house." He sighed, taking a sip of his drink.

Anna stayed silent, watching him take a few more bites of his lunch. A million words rushed through her brain at once and she hesitated before jumping at one impulse thought. "You could stay with me for a few days? I have a comfy couch. Air conditioning." She immediately regret the words slipping out of her mouth.  _Fuck myself for being filled with such compassion for others; even random shady rockstars that I just met the day before._

"Wait what?" He glanced up, eyes narrowing and eyebrows furrowing. "No, I wouldn't make you do that. Was that Liam's idea? I can talk to him."

"No, I'd have to ask Liam about it but I don't see why it would be an issue! It would be easier for us to look after you and a lot less risky. I know it's hard to slip back here without the others seeing." Anna shrugged, feeling annoyed at him constantly suggesting that Liam controls every word she speaks.

"I mean— That could work. If it's okay with you?" He scratched the back of his head, awkwardly glancing up to look at her.

"It's my idea, obviously it's okay with me." She rolled her eyes as she stood up, not being able to tolerate the heat anymore after being so accustomed to the air conditioning. "I'll speak to Liam about it this evening. Is there anything else you need?"

"Nope I'm good. The food is amazing." He nodded, wiping his lips once again as I walked towards the door. I grabbed the doorknob, tugging it open. "Anna."

"Yeah?" Anna glanced over her shoulder, her nerves already shot from the last two minutes of conversation.

"Thank you." He fidgeted with one of the rings wrapped around his finger. "It means a lot. Really." Anna smiled, nodding towards him as she stepped out of the shed and closed the door, realizing exactly what she had just done.

**July 24th, 2018  
4:55pm**

Liam agreed on Harry staying with Anna at her house. Unfortunately he thought it was just as good of an idea as she did. Anna shifted her gear into park and released her foot off the brake, taking a deep breath and glancing over at Liam in the passenger seat. "I'm not sure why you suggested this considering you look like you're two seconds away from quitting on me whenever I say his name." He laughed, un clicking his seatbelt.

"I have _some_ compassion for others, Liam." Anna rolled her eyes, swinging the car door open and stepping out onto the long grass. "It's no big deal. That shed is dreadful."

They walked through the trees and turned the corner to reveal Harry sitting on the bench outside the shed, zipping up his guitar case; his backpack resting against his ankle. A few more steps closer and his head snapped up, instantly grinning when he saw them. It made Anna feel good that he was so eager and ready to move into her house for the rest of the week. Although she regret it yesterday when she suggested it, she eventually came to the conclusion that she could use the company.

"You ready?" Liam rubbed his hands together, glancing between the two of them.

"Couldn't be any more ready to get out of there if I'm honest." Harry laughed, standing up from the bench and swinging his backpack over his shoulder. "It was quite humbling."

Once they got to the car, Harry laid across the backseat allowing Liam to drape a blanket over him. "Just until you guys exit the property. Just to be safe." Liam laughed, bucking his seatbelt as Anna drove towards the house.

"So you're sure no one is going to surprise visit you this week?" Liam glanced over at me, already knowing the answer to that considering they discussed that topic this morning.

"My parents are dead, I have no time to make friends, and I haven't brought a guy home since that snow storm last year and you know the rest with that." Anna rolled her eyes, pulling closed to the house and steering towards the exit.

"Jeesh, okay! I'm sorry I just want to make sure." Liam stared forward, awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

"Liam I wouldn't of offered for him to stay with me if I knew he'd be at risk. You have to trust me." Anna frowned, stopping before hitting the main road so that Liam could hop out of the car.

"You can take the blanket off. Hood up and sunglasses on, mister." Liam turned to the back seat, speaking to Harry whom I know was listening to the whole conversation.

"Got it, boss." Harry mumbled in his slow accent, sitting up into his seat and pulling his hood over his forehead.

"Good luck, guys!" Liam smiled, slamming the door shut and running towards the property.

Anna twisted the volume a few notches louder on the radio, drowning out the awkward silence between them. She only lives four miles from the farm, so the ride wouldn't be too long.

"Guess you guys aren't dating after all." Harry laughed, lips rested on his knuckles.

"Nope." Her mouth popped, staring straight ahead.

+

Anna shuffled through her keyring, spotting her house key and shoving it into her locked door. She nudged it open with her hip, both of them filing into her home. "Sorry it's so empty. I live alone, I don't see the need to decorate really." She felt a bit self conscious glancing around the living room, suddenly wondering if she should've decorated for the occasion.

"It's lovely, honestly. It's very home-y." Harry shrugged, stepping to examine a photo she had propped up on her end table.

"You can just put your bag by the couch; or should I say your bed." Anna nodded towards the couch that she already threw a folded duvet and pillow on earlier.

He dropped his backpack and guitar case onto the floor, falling into the couch with a deep sigh. "You're right, the couch is very comfortable. I'll sleep like a baby."

Anna smiled, taking a seat on the loveseat beside the couch. "Is the temperature okay in here? I can make it colder if you need it."

"It feels amazing." He tugged his hoodie over his head, Anna's eyes turning away as his thin t-shirt slipped up with it. He adjusted the shirt, tossing the hoodie to the side and leaned back into the couch.

Anna reached for the remote, bringing the TV to life before tossing it to him. "Put on anything you want. You deserve it."

He grabbed the remote, flickering through the channels as Anna curled up with the blanket thrown next to her. "Long day?"

"Very. Always look forward to curling up in my spot when I get home." Anna sighed, watching him run a hand through his curls as she let the remote rest by his side, his face going soft. She focused her attention on the television, seeing that he landed on a channel playing The Notebook. "This movie is so  _sad_ , Harry."

"Do you want me to change it? It's my favorite movie ever. I haven't seen it in months!" He laughed, his focus still drawn to Rachel McAdams.

"Nah, don't change it." Anna muttered, wrapping tight around the blanket and resting her head against the decorative pillow.

_So it's not gonna be easy. It's going to be really hard; we're gonna have to work at this everyday, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, everyday._

+

Anna felt a tap on her shoulder, jumping awake and glancing around the room. "Wha—? Huh?"

Harry chuckled, kneeling down in front of her. "You fell asleep. The movie ended and I took a shower, I hope that's okay with you. Do you want to move to your bed?" Anna rubbed her eyes, checking the time on her phone. 6:46pm.

"No, no I'm awake now! Sorry. I'm sure you're just as starving as I am. Do you want me to order pizza?" She sat up, glancing at Harry sitting on his knees with his wet mop flopped in his face.

"Sounds yummy." He smiled, standing up from the floor; now equipped with sweatpants and a different T-shirt. Anna could smell her shampoo lingering on him from across the room.

Anna eventually ordered pizza after surprisingly finding out that his topping of choice is pineapple. "The sweetness of the pineapple mixed with the savoriness of the sauce is a match made in heaven." He smirked, spinning around in the bar stool in the kitchen.

"Get out of my home, seriously."

The pizza delivery man came shortly after and Harry hid around the corner like a child playing hide and go seek. Anna tried not to make it too obvious as she stifled a laugh, closing the door with her foot as she brought the pizza over to the table. Half pineapple, half plain cheese.

"Ugh this is fucking amazing." Harry groaned, tipping his head back as she pulled a string of cheese off the dough with his teeth.

"Even better without the unnecessary fruit." Anna shrugged from across the table, taking a bite of her slice.

"It tastes even better when you're open minded and see that pineapple is the superior fruit and belongs on pizza." He dragged out with his slow accent and Anna sighed, rolling her eyes as she took a sip of her soda.

Anna's phone alerted her of a text and she picked it up, tapping in her passcode.

**Liam:  
"How's it goin? You still alive? Lemme know if you need anything."**

Anna typed out a response with one thumb, pizza in her other hand.

**"We're sharin a pizza. Not too bad eh?"**

She laughed to herself watching Liam type back just as quickly as she responded.

**Liam:  
"Proud of u. Lol. Thank you for not kicking him out (yet)."**

"Sorry, it's Liam." Anna realized Harry's attention was on her, amused eyes as he took a sip of his drink.

"I figured that much. Considering your parents are gone, you have no friends, and you haven't gotten fucked since that snow storm." Harry said mockingly, laughing as he crammed the last piece of crust into his mouth.

Anna gasped, laughing as she pushed back from the table. "Oh come on, you were supposed to act like you never heard that."

"Whoops." He smiled, leaning forwards on his elbows.

She scoffed, letting silence fill the room as she took another bite of pizza. "I wish you would just move to the farm. The guys would like you." She pressed her lips together. "I get it though. It's scary." Harry stayed silent, stirring his straw around his drink.

"Sorry. I should just mind my business. I never know how to bite my tongue." Anna frowned, hating how spontaneous she always is with her words.

"No, I like that you're real with me. I really do need to just move into the house. It's now or never right? Or at least... next week or never." He smiled, wiping his hands off with a napkin.

"I'll help you get comfortable and introduce you to everyone?" Anna suggested, hopefulness in her voice.

"Sounds good." He smiled, standing up from his stool. "I'll wash the dishes and then I'm going to relax in my bed."

"No! Don't do the dishes. I'll do them." Anna stood up, reaching for his wrist to stop him from stepping closer to the sink.

"Let me do it for you! For letting me stay here. It's therapeutic for me anyways." He flashed his crooked smile and Anna sighed, letting go of his skin and rolling her eyes. There was a moment of silence as he turned to the sink and started letting the water run, waiting for the hot water to kick in.

"Do you still hate me?" He said amused, his back facing her.

"I already said I don't hate you." Anna clenched her jaw, resting her chin on her hands.

"Okay then do you still not trust me?" He rephrased his statement, beginning to scrub at one of the cups with a soapy sponge.

"I can't answer that." Anna sighed, embarrassed. He deserved the truth and she couldn't lie and say she trust him just because she's on the spot.

"Fair enough." He said bluntly, pumping soap onto the sponge and scrubbing at a plate.

"It's just how I am! I don't trust people. I can blame it on my trauma and poor relationships but the real blame is on myself. Every person in that damn house has had their fair share of me not trusting them. It's not just you." Anna frowned, feeling like an uncovered wound.

Harry froze, sponge coming to a complete stop before shrugging and continuing to wash the dish. "I get it, you don't have to explain yourself Anna."

Anna sighed, standing up from the stool. "I'm going to shower and head to bed. Do some reading on my tablet or something. Need anything?"

"Nope." He popped his mouth, rinsing the next dish and looking over his shoulder. "Sweet dreams."

"If you need anything, I'm a knock away." Anna nodded, biting her lip before heading off into her bedroom.


	4. 004

**July 25th, 2018  
8:32am**

Anna rolled awake, heart pounding when she heard a noise coming from outside her bedroom door. It took her a good ten seconds before she remembered she has a new roommate and an additional ten seconds for her heart to calm down. She checked the time lit up on her phone screen, surprised she slept in an extra hour than she's used to. She had no new texts from Liam, which meant he was probably at the farm doing work in his office today.

She went in the bathroom that was conveniently located in the corner of her bedroom, brushing her teeth and combing the knots out of her hair before tossing it up in a ponytail. She also checked her outfit in the mirror to make sure it wasn't too revealing; a thin button up pajama shirt with matching shorts. She took a deep breath and unplugged her phone from the charger, opening the bedroom door.

She was immediately hit with the smell of food and the sound of dishes clanking around. She could hear her radio turned on in the kitchen, Harry's voice lowly singing along to the song. "Hi." She said slowly approaching as her eyes adjusted to the sun pouring into the room.

"Just in time! Good morning." Harry grinned, placing two plates on the breakfast bar with toast and eggs.

"You made me breakfast?" She narrowed her eyes, taking a seat on the stool. "Aren't I supposed to be the one making you breakfast?"

"Who made up that rule?" Harry shrugged, pouring a glass of orange juice for her. She thanked God that she had eggs and bread that wasn't expired.

"Just common courtesy, I suppose." She grabbed the cup from him, glancing down at her food.  _Did he poison my food? Was he going to kill me off and take over my home and tell Liam that I quit and ran off to a different country and let him keep everything to my name?_ "How do I know you aren't poisoning me?" She poked around her plate with her fork as he sat down across from her.

He grabbed his own fork, stabbing into her scrambled eggs before wrapping his lips around the metal. "Eat your damn food, Anna." He said between chews.

She laughed, scooping up eggs and shoveling them into her mouth. She hasn't had a home cooked meal in weeks. It tasted amazing. "Never took you as the cooking type."

"All I ever did was cook in that mansion I was living in for a couple years. I couldn't order food or anything. Liam's father, Geoff, would bring me groceries and stuff. I'd make him a list of what I needed for certain recipes. It was awesome." He explained, squirting ketchup onto his plate.

"Pineapple on pizza AND ketchup with your eggs? You're strange." She said in disbelief, taking a bite of her buttered toast.

"I know, I'm a bit of a weirdo." He smiled, taking a sip of his water bottle.

They took a moment to indulge in their breakfast, the sound of the radio humming along in the background.

"Do you still make music?" Anna asked, remembering Harry playing the guitar outside of the shed and how lovely it sounded. He definitely didn't forget how to play.

"Do I still sing and write? Yeah. I can't really record any music though." He smiled, a slice of toast in his hand.

"Oh, so you aren't the next Michael Jackson then? Being featured on the new Drake album?" She said sarcastically, her lips pressed to her cup of juice.

"Funny." He rolled his eyes, chomping on his food.

"I heard you playing guitar that day at the shed. It sounded nice." She said suddenly, sipping her juice to avoid the awkward eye contact.

"Yeah? I've been working on some new melodies. It's pointless, I know. I can never do anything with them. Just feels nice." He shrugged.

"It's not pointless if it makes you feel good. Whatever makes you happy." She pointed out, lowering her cup back onto the table.

"Guess you're right. I get a lot of things off my chest through my music." He dipped his eggs in his pile of ketchup and she winced, looking away.

"That's nice." She bit her lip, using her fork to stab at her plain eggs.

"So do you work today?" He broke the silence glancing up at her.

"I work everyday." She nodded, her lips wrapping around her fork.

"Is that Liam's decision?" He asked, tilting his head. "Why don't you ever take a day off."

"It's  _my_ decision." She said defensively, her eyes glued to her plate. "I love my job. I love everyone on the farm."

"I get it. I was a workaholic too." He shrugged, taking a swig of water. "You take everything I say so literally."

"I'm going to get ready for work." She clenched her jaw, taking a final bite of toast before standing up from her seat. "Thank you for breakfast."

"Welcome." He said amused, eyebrow perked up as she stomped towards her room.

 

**10:25am**

 

Anna pulled her car into the farm lot and approached the house, waving at Louis whom was sitting on the porch bench. "Liam is worried about you. You're usually here by 9." Louis laughed, flicking his ashes to the side.

"Better go explain myself." She put her hands up in defense, laughing. She entered the house, everyone greeting her with smiles and hellos as she made her way up the steps to Liam's office.

"Anna!" Liam perked up from his computer as Anna shut the door behind her.

"Liam." She nodded, smiling as she sat on the chair across from his desk.

"Was worried Harry murdered you." He joked, tapping away at his keyboard.

"What a coincidence. I was busy worried I would be murdered." She rolled her eyes, picking at the lint on her shorts.

"Is he that bad?" Liam narrowed his eyes at her from across the desk, his fingers slowing down on the keys.

"No. He's just annoying." She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and leaning back into the chair. "It was my idea right? I'll be fine."

"Just split another pizza with him tonight." Liam joked, his focus going back to the screen.

"He likes pineapples on his pizza, Liam." Her facial expression twisted, "and Ketchup on his eggs."

"You had breakfast with him? Ha! You'll be fine." He laughed. "Now go make sure the boys are cleaning out that room so we can get Harry out of yours quicker."

"Got it, chief." She sighed, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Oh! Anna." Liam said sternly, his eyes looking up from the screen and his hands hovering over the keys.

"Yeah?" She asked, her hand resting on the doorknob.

"He hasn't been around women in nearly 3 years. If he tries to pull ANY bullshit, you let me know. I let him know the rules. You know the rules right?"

"They can't touch me, I can't touch them. I know the rules, Liam. It's fine. He hasn't tried anything." She sighed, turning the handle. "I'd have to kick him in the balls."

Liam laughed, his focus going back to the laptop. "I know, I believe you."

She imagined Harry's hand on her body and her kicking him right in the balls. It felt pretty good.

 

**3:45pm**

 

They all sat around the long table, scarfing their faces with the McDonalds that Liam ran and picked up a few miles down the road. "So are we getting someone new?" Connor narrowed his eyes at Liam, hiding most of his expression behind his burger.

"What makes you think that? Scared you won't be the new guy anymore?" Liam joked, taking a sip of his drink.

"You've been making us empty out that extra storage room for two days." Zayn rolled his eyes, shoveling a handful of fries into his mouth.

"Maybe I'm just doing some summer cleaning." Liam smirked, trying to steer away from the question. Anna stayed quiet, chewing on the last of her fries and taking a big sip of her drink. She wondered when Liam was going to at least admit that someone new was moving in. She wasn't going to be the one to do it.

Once dinner was cleaned up and everyone was back to work, Liam head back up to his office. "I wonder who it'll be." Niall nudged Louis' arm as they walked towards the back door.

"Better be someone who does more work than you, oiii." Louis poked at Niall's arm, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

Anna fell into the couch, staring at the high ceiling and going over how things in her life changed so quickly. One minute she's working for Liam as his assistant and she's sorting through some paperwork and making phone calls and then her shift is over. Now her job entails a lot more than just office work. She also began to wonder what Harry was doing at home. Was he watching a random movie again? Was he plucking at his guitar in his boxers? What if he was rummaging through her drawers trying to find stuff to use against her like her old journal or the box of unopened condoms she bought because of a sale at the convenience store that she never ended up actually needing.

She shut her eyes, the sound of music and boxes being pushed around upstairs taking over her thoughts before she dozed off.

 

**6:57pm**

 

"Get the fuck off me. You can't do that." Anna whispered, Harry's rings rubbing against her back as she gripped the kitchen counter.

"Who says?" His face got closed to the back of her neck, his breath hot against her skin.

"Our boss... and me." She choked out, his lips trailing to her shoulder blade before he sharply pulled back.

"If you don't want me to, I won't do anything." His voice was deep and full of amusement. She turned around, letting her hands fall to her side. "You're fucking insane."

"Anna.... Anna!"

Anna stirred awake, hands shaking her shoulders. "What? Huh?" She shouted, jumping up and pressing a hand to her chest. "Oh my god!"  
"Are you okay?" Liam stepped back, his head tilting to examine her. "No, yeah. Yes. I'm fine. Just a nightmare." She began to control her breathing, her heart rate beginning to slow down.

"I didn't mean to scare you. It's just getting pretty late." Liam took a seat at the end of the couch.

Anna glanced at the watch strapped around her wrist and sighed, wiping any drool that was collected on her cheek with the back of her hand. "I didn't mean to sleep that long."

"You should probably go check on H." Liam whispered, shaking her leg and raising his eyebrows.

"Fuck, I forgot about him." She didn't actually forget. It was hard to forget about Harry when he was just in her head.

"Why don't you take the day off tomorrow and focus on him? I'd like for you to start getting him comfortable and stuff. Get him ready for move in day." Liam suggested eagerly.

"If you insist." She rolled her eyes, sitting up from the couch and adjusting her clothes.

"Thank you so much." He beamed, standing up as she collected her belongings, walking her to her car.

She waved to everyone that was out in the fields and they waved right back, shouting out their goodbyes.

 

**7:30pm**

 

Anna unlocked the door, stepping inside the house to see Harry dead asleep in his makeshift bed. She sighed in relief, slowly clicking the door closed behind her and turning the lock before walking into her bedroom. She took a quick shower, combing out her hair and contemplating how she was going to look Harry in the eyes after her disgusting dream. She had to remember it wasn't actually him; he wouldn't actually almost do something against her consent. She doesn't think.

She pulled her pajama shorts on and a tank top before curling up in bed and turning on her reading tablet.

_My house was at the very tip of the egg, only fifty yards from the Sound, and squeezed between two huge places that rented for twelve or fifteen thousand a season._

She made it through a couple chapters of The Great Gatsby before she heard the tap of knuckles on her door. Her heart sank to her stomach as she took a deep breath, marking her page with a digital bookmark. "Come in." Harry stepped into the room, sweatpants hanging on his hips and a loose shirt fitting over his broad shoulders. He rubbed at his eyes with one hand, his other clutching onto a plaste before he spotted the tablet resting on her lap.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I didn't hear you come in earlier."

"Oh, yeah. I came home about an hour ago. I accidentally fell asleep over there on the couch and stayed longer than intended." She nodded, fighting to make eye contact as she put the tablet to sleep and set it aside.

"I made you a sandwich." He held out the plate, a sandwich cut into triangles with potato chips thrown on the side. "I'm not much of a chef, but I was making dinner and figured I'd make you one too."

"Oh gosh, thank you. I haven't ate yet." She smiled, grabbing the plate from him and sitting up on her pillows.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" He asked, leaning on the door frame.

"What?" She yelped, almost dropping her plate as she readjusted the blanket on her lap.

"Like any housework or anything?" He explained, narrowing his eyes at her, amused.

"Oh! No you're fine." She faked a smile, her heart pumping as she remembered her nightmare from earlier. _If you don't want me to, I won't do anything._

He turned to exit the room before turning right back around and sighing, his hands resting back on the door frame. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. I know I made you upset."

Is that why he made a sandwich and cut it into dumb triangles?

"Harry, it's fine! I forgot all about that." She laughed, biting into her sandwich. "Liam told me to take the day off tomorrow."  
"So I was right?" He smirked, nervously running a hand through his hair.

"I wouldn't go that far." She rolled her eyes, licking the mustard from her lips. "But you're forgiven."

"Okay." He shined his crooked smile and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'll be watching American game shows."  
  
"You go do that." She nodded, taking another bite as he disappeared into the living room.

She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. 


	5. UPDATE

I'm just posting an update to tell ya'll that I'm still working on this fic! Just editing the outline and fixing up some plot gaps. Thank you for reading this far!

I haven't forgot about this fic!!! 

Thanks for your patience.


End file.
